


Love Square Request Mashup

by Marichatobsession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatobsession/pseuds/Marichatobsession
Summary: Another request made by Tumblr user Sarahwolflin for the love square, using the prompts: "I can't do this without you", "If we go down, we go down together", and "Take my hand".





	Love Square Request Mashup

“Ladybug, wait!” Chat Noir called, wrapping his hand around her wrist.   
“Chat, Adrien is in danger!” she told him, trying to pull her arm away. “I have to go save him!”  
“It will be faster if we deal with this akuma victim first!” He tightened his grip on her wrist. “If we don’t take care of her right now, she could hurt a lot of other people.”  
“But it’s Adrien-“  
“I can’t do this without you,” he said. “Please.”  
She hesitated. More than anything, she desperately wanted to see Adrien, to protect him. But Chat was right. If she left now, there was no telling who would be hurt while she was gone. “Let’s hurry then.”  
After it was all over, Chat Noir said, “So why is this Adrien guy so important to you?”  
She sighed, looking at her feet. “He always makes me want to do crazy things. I can never think straight when it comes to him.”  
Chat Noir blinked in surprise. “Are you in love with him or something?”  
Her earrings beeped in warning. “I have to go, Chat. Bug out!”  
“Wait!” he called, but she had already swung away.   
*****  
Later that night, Adrien was surprised to hear a knock on his window. To his shock, Ladybug was hanging outside, peering in. He ran to let her in.   
“Ladybug, what are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to come check on you, is all,” she replied awkwardly. “One of the victims we were fighting was coming after you.”  
He scratched the back of his head, feeling as awkward as she looked. “I heard about that. But she didn’t even come near me.”  
“I know. I just wanted some peace of mind, is all.”  
“Do you check on people often?”  
“No. Actually…” She fiddled with her yoyo. “It’s just you.”  
“Me? Why?”  
She pursed her lips. “Well, I should be going. I’m glad you’re okay!” She swung out of the room before he could say anything else, leaving him disappointed for the second time that day.   
*****  
Marinette was staring dejectedly over the landscape of Paris, watching the cars and the people, when a certain tom cat landed behind her.   
“Hello, Princess,” he said, leaning next to her on the balcony.  
“Hey, Chat,” she told him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I came so close to telling him how I felt today,” she replied, fiddling with one of her pigtails.  
“I’m having the opposite problem,” Chat replied, chuckling a little bit. “I think the girl I’m in love with almost confessed to me earlier.”  
“Why do you think she didn’t?”  
He shrugged. “I like to think she was just overwhelmed by my presence.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I wonder if we’ll ever get the courage to tell them.”  
Chat put his hands on her shoulders. “Let’s do it. Tomorrow. Let’s tell them how we feel tomorrow.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yes!” he said. He felt a little unfair, since he already suspected the woman he was in love with had feelings for him, too. “We’ve been pining away for too long. We have to tell them.”  
Marinette bit her lip. “What if he says he’s not interested?”  
“I’m sure he will be, Marinette,” he promised. “He’d be crazy not to fall in love with a girl like you.”  
“I’m not so sure about that.”  
Chat pulled her into a hug. “Whatever happens, if we go down, we go down together.”  
“Will you come see me tomorrow? To tell me how it all turns out?”  
******  
“Adrien, I have feelings for you!” Marinette blurted out to him. She had pulled him aside after school to finally tell him.  
Adrien’s eyes widened a little bit. “What?” Guilt came crashing down on him when he realized he had convinced her to confess to himself.   
She wrung her hands out in front of him, starting to nervously babble. “Ever since you gave me that umbrella, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You always make me do crazy things, I can never think straight when I’m around you, and, I just…”   
Adrien stared at her for a moment. Hadn’t Ladybug said those exact same words about himself just yesterday? Relief spread through him as he realized that that made perfect sense – Marinette being Ladybug was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.   
He glanced around the steps to see his bodyguard waiting for him by the car. “Take my hand, Marinette,” he told her, holding it out to her.   
She hesitantly placed her hand in his, looking confused. “What are you-?”  
“Let’s run!” he said, pulling her along with him. “I’ve got a crazy crush on you, too, Ladybug!”   
“What?” she cried in surprise.   
“I’ll explain later, My Lady! We’ve got a lot to talk about!” He winked at her, sending Marinette’s heart aflutter. It suddenly dawned on her that he knew her secret because he was Chat Noir.   
They ran hand in hand down the street, laughing in relief. Their affections had been returned and there were no secrets between them anymore.


End file.
